Can an Idiot Love?
by animeotakugirl69
Summary: PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFIC "LOST AND IN LOVE FIRST!" But anyway, after gathering together, the captain and navigator start having issues with love. Can they be solved? Or will it be as vast as the ocean?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. For those who have read my other fanfic, Lost and in Love, this would make a bit more sense. Because the time is if you want to understand this fanfic a bit better, you might wanna read the other one first. However, this fanfic, "Can an Idiot Love, is NOT a fanfic for the ZoroxRobin couple. That's Lost and in Love. This fanfic is for Nami and Luffy! And this is my first chapter. So. Nothing harsh please.**

When Luffy stepped into sight, it took everything I had to not smile. I just smirked and placed my hands on hips.

"It's about time, Luffy." I smiled at his wide grin.

He jumped on to the helm. "Everyone! Thank you for accepting my selfish wish for two years!"

I sighed. "Name a time when you aren't selfish."

Usopp grinned. "Of course."

Sanji lit up a cigarette. "Idiot-Captain."

Zoro yawned. "I wanted to fish…" With that, he and Sanji was fighting.

Robin laughed. "Fufufu~"

Chopper, Brook, and Franky tried to break the fight. "S-stop it!"

Zoro and Sanji growled at them. "Stay out of this!"

The three cowered behind me and Robin.

I stomped towards the both of them and gave them both a good punch on the head. "Stop fighting!"

Zoro rubbed his head. "You witch…"

Sanji instantly popped up with blood running down his nose and hearts flying around. "Ah. Nami-swan. Anything for you!"

I winked at him. "I'm a bit thirsty. Can you make me some orange juice?"

Sanji was thrown back by the force of his nosebleed. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nami-swan~"

I laughed. "Are you alright?" I smiled. I'll admit, I was enjoying the effect my sex appeal had on most men. But they just won't reach him.

Luffy laughed. "Sanji! You look so stupid!" He stood up on the Sunny's head. "Now that we're back together, why don't we party!"

We all cheered. I told Franky to turn the ship 45 degrees east. We sailed to the next island and stocked up on beer, sake, foods, and other necessities. We sailed for another hour before they reached a deserted island. Sanji went cooking and before long, delicacies filled the whole beach. We danced and sang for three days. I challenged Zoro to a drinking competition, but I gave up when he finished from a barrel before I even finished my mug.

I sighed. "Y-you monster."

He smirked. "You know that Mihawk is a hard drinker, right?"

After that, I wobbled around. We partied for three days. One by one, all of us fell asleep. I was never a heavy sleeper, so I heard so much courage. She always seemed to be getting closer and closer to Zoro. Yet I couldn't even hold a proper conversation with Luffy. Slowly, I began to fall asleep. I heard clanging and knew that Zoro was fighting again. But I wasn't worried. Zoro was keeping watch. That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to the sound of Sanji banging his pans. When we all gathered in the dining room, he told us what happened.

"This large sea bastard swallowed Robin-chwan." Sanji frowned.

"Robin!" I gasped.

Sanji blew his cigarette. "But that dang marimo is with her."

I felt myself relax and smile. "Oh. I see." I looked at the map I drew." It what you say is correct, the dead sea monster was found here. "I marked the place I pointed." If Zoro was smart enough, and I'm sure he is, he would be heading here." I pointer to the island closest to the other mark. "This means that we should sail here."

The group nodded. "Okay."

Luffy took the map. "Ohhh! Nami! You're so smart!" He began to dig into the sea monster they saw floating on the sea. The damage was obviously done by Zoro. "I'm full..." He walked out of the room.

I followed him to the deck. "They're alright."

Luffy smiled. "I know." He leaped down to be in front of me. "I just can't believe something like this happened already." He smiled sadly. "Sorry for everything I put you guys through."

I smiled and placed my hands behind my back. "You're very welcome." Before I knew what happened, Luffy's lips were on mine. I couldn't move…

**A/N: So that was first chapter. Was it okay? And just a quick ****_IMPORTANT NOTE_**** (you know it's important when it's in uppercase, bold italics and underlined) all the odd chapters will be in Nami's point of view. All the even chapters will be in Luffy's point of view. ****_THAT IS A VERY GOOD THING TO KNOW! SO FOR YOU READERS THAT DON'T READ THE AUTOR'S NOTE, YOU BETTER READ MINE! I INCLUDE VERY IMPORTANT FACTS IN HERE!_**** Domo arigato :)**


	2. Never Again

**A/N: Okay. So for those who actually reads my fanfic, thank you for waiting oh-so patiently for this new chapter. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, that one will be told in Luffy's point of view. Enjoy!**

I don't know what drove me to to do it, but I just did. The way she talked, the way she smiled. I drove me nuts. I pulled her closer and placed my lips over hers.

"Luffy…" I heard her moan.

The image of Ace flashed through my mind. I pushed her away. "S-sorry."

Nami was blushing . "W-what was that…"

I forced a foolish grin on my face. "Sorry. I just wanted to know what a kiss felt like." I licked my lips. "You're sweet."

Nami just nodded. "Yeah…"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just forget about it." I grinned again and called out, "How much longer until we reach our destination?"

"Not for another 3 days." Franky called out.

I turned to Nami. "I'll be in the Mens' room if anybody needs me." I walked to the room and layed down on my bed.

I sighed. I would give anything to have Zoro right now. I usually talked to him about this...think...I was feeling with Nami and stuff. He told me it was love, but I didn't believe him.

I groaned. "Zoro...Where are you?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to the sound of my grumbling stomach. "I'm hungry…" I realized that Brook was trying to wake me up.

"Captain. Captain. It's time for lunch." Brook shook me again.

I sat up. My mind was still a bit foggy. "Food...Hungry...Meat…" I climbed out of bed and walked to the dining hall. "Sanji. Food."

Sanji was plating the food. "Just have a seat. It's almost ready."

I limped over to the table and sat down. "Food~"

Franky sat down next. "It seems like out SUPE~ER captain is SUPE~ER hungry."

Brook sat down next to him. "Sanji. I'm so hungry that my stomach is down to bones." He then realized something. "Oh! But I'm only bones. Yohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho~"

Usopp and Chopper arrived together. They were talking about this new plan that had to do with a new kind of drug. "So if we add that…" "But then…"

I drowned them out. My eyes popped when I saw the food in front of me. "FOOD! LET"S EAT!"

I started to dig into my food . I then noticed somebody was not here...Nami. When I thought about her, I remembered her blushing face. I choked on my food.

"Luffy!?" Chopper ponded on my back. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed some water. "Nothing."

Nami came walking in. "What's going on?"

Saji twilled towards her with a plate of food.. "Nami-swan! Here is your lunch!"

Nami smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes met mine, she blushed.

"Oi~ Mami. Bror boo bokay?" Food flew out of my mouth as I asked if she was alright.

Sanji slammed his leg on my head. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Borry." I continued to stuff my mouth.

However, Chopper did trot to Nami and placed a hoof on her forehead. "But are you alright?"

Nami smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little hot." She looked at the Log Post. "We're going in the right direction. But just a bit slow." She sat down across from me and started to eat her food.

I patted my satisfied stomach. 'I wonder if she's still thinking about that kiss?' The thought of Ace's death flashed through my mind. I stood up abruptly. "Forget about it."

I walked outside.

Nami was in shock. "Luffy…"

Everybody else was confused. "What is he talking about?"

After I said that, Nami went back to her violent self. The kiss completely forgotten. That was for the best. I just couldn't risk losing somebody ever again. Never again…

**A/N: So. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please wait for for my upcoming chapters. Have a good... I don't know...if you are in the US, night. Asia, morning. Done. ;)**


End file.
